1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a board-to-board connector assembly, and particularly to a pair of plug and receptacle connectors mating with each other.
2. The Related Art
Board-to-board connectors may be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,866, 5,310,357, 5,433,616, 5,393,250, 5,478,248, 5,545,051 and 5,556,286. Anyhow, an object of the invention is to provide a pair of board-to-board receptacle and plug connectors which are adapted to be reliably and securely coupled to each other.